


Beautiful Obsession

by Justamanlymouse, strangling_rosemary



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Extremis Tony Stark, Happy Porn, If you squint and tilt your head, Light D/s, M/M, No Details, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Top Bucky Barnes, fluffier than it sounds, just acknowledging that it exists, passing refrences to past trauma, porn no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamanlymouse/pseuds/Justamanlymouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangling_rosemary/pseuds/strangling_rosemary
Summary: Summary: “Convince me,” Bucky smirks. He doesn’t have to have his eyes open to see the determined yet affronted face that Tony is surely sporting. In the beginning, a game like this might have hurt Tony’s rather fragile self-confidence, but they’ve been each other's world long enough to know what days are safe to push, and what days it will only lead to panic attacks and sleepless nights.Today is a good day.(Aka: two men who have both suffered their own traumas are lucky enough to have a good mental health day together and have lots of sex.)Title: Beautiful ObsessionCollaborator Name: MouseSquare Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): N3 - Free SpaceShip/Main Pairing: James “Bucky” Barnes/Tony StarkRating: EWords: 4832Major Tags & Triggers: Porn no plot, happy porn, bottom tony stark, top bucky barnes, light D/s themes, orgasm control
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020, The Mechanic and The Soldier





	Beautiful Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [image](https://66.media.tumblr.com/582526bec136c13de22781557752824e/2f48db4b8ff86883-76/s540x810/07977247dde70e23aa128ea5f4c1f98b7cc7859e.gif).
> 
> Special thanks to [riotfalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotfalling/pseuds/riotfalling) and [weethreequarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter/pseuds/weethreequarter) for their amazing beta abilities!

He’s lying on the floor, his arms splayed out to the sides, staring at the ceiling. It’s not hot, but it’s not Russia-cold either, and no matter how much he tries, there is something about his body that seems to have adapted to that weather. So Bucky lies on the floor, letting the hardwood cool his back. His eyes drift closed as he thinks about nothing at all. It's proof of how much he trusts Tony and JARVIS, him lying here, awake but unaware, letting his mind settle into a peaceful nothingness instead of fighting all the memories he does or doesn’t have on any given day. 

He hears Tony walk onto their floor but doesn’t open his eyes. Even without the training and super hearing, he’s pretty sure he’d always hear Tony. He walks like a giant, size be damned. 

“You can’t do this to me,” he hears, and lets out a grunt as Tony saddles himself over Bucky’s hips. 

A smile plays on his lips, and he opens one eye to look up at his beautiful man. “M’not doin’ nothin,” he mumbles, before closing his eye.

He wants to laugh when Tony wiggles over him, but he contains it for the sake of teasing him. “And that’s the problem!” Tony huffs, “do  _ me _ .” He was insatiable, this man. Bucky himself was as red blooded as the next guy, but Tony… Tony Stark took it to new heights. He fucks like he does everything in his life: in excess. 

He sighs a dramatic sigh and raises an eyebrow, lifting his head just enough to look Tony in the eye. “Convince me,” he smirks, before flopping back down and lying as still as the dead. He doesn’t have to have his eyes open to see the determined yet affronted face that Tony is surely sporting. In the beginning, a game like this might have hurt Tony’s rather fragile self-confidence, but they’ve been each other's world long enough to know what days are safe to push, and what days it will only lead to panic attacks and sleepless nights. 

Today is a good day. 

Tony, the little minx, wiggles his hips right over Bucky’s tight boxer briefs. After a moment, he seems to settle in, and Bucky almost opens his eyes to see if Tony’s given up already. Right before he does he gasps, the feeling of nails scraping down the sides of his body making him shiver. 

His stupid cock is already giving the game away, long before Bucky is ready to conceed, and  _ oh _ , he bets Tony is just loving that. Can imagine him smirking, knowing Bucky’s already convinced, even if he’s pretending otherwise. G-d, this will do terrible things to his ego. 

He feels Tony shift, and hears little clanks and the rustling of fabric and realizes that Tony is stripping down. And fuck, his damn cock. Even just the idea…. He lets out a breath, relaxing. Just waiting, for a bit more.

Tony moans, and that fucking cheater! He’s not touching Bucky at all, doing something to himself. Bucky breaks and opens his eyes, a soft little gasp leaving him as he watches Tony play with the skin around his arc reactor. It had made him uncomfortable before, but Tony says the skin there is more sensitive than his nipples, and he loves it, so Bucky loves it too.

“Come on, Buck, you know it will be good,” Tony breathes out, still playing with himself, and fuck, touching his chest should not looks so damn obsene. He’s right; Bucky does know it will be good. Tony, an expert in all things, has taken an almost scientific approach on how to make one James Barnes come completely undone. 

The biggest difference between the two of them in bed is the rush to the ‘fun parts’ as Tony calls them. The man bends over, and if your dick’s not in him in .03 seconds, well, what the fuck were you waiting for? Bucky, on the other hand… 

“Beg me,” he tells Tony, “show me how much me layin’ here half naked and half hard makes you turn into a complete slut.” 

Tony stops playing with his chest at that, and almost pouts, before getting that look on his face that tells you he’s got a fucking plan. Dangerous look, that one. “Tryin’ to make out like you don’t want me, Barnes?”

Oh, and Bucky’s so g-ddamn easy. He can’t let that slide, not even playing. “Always want you, Ma’lach,” he breathes out, “just wanna see how…” Tony cuts him off with a snort. Right, yes. Okay. Tony knows. He always knows. Tony moves his hips, his ass now rubbing against Bucky’s cock and Bucky shudders. 

"I'd let you bend me over and fuck me in front of the board. Just have you walk in and push me down, show those suits how desperate you make me,” Tony whispers in his ear, and Bucky is done for. He lifts his hips to meet Tony’s teasing, their cocks now rubbing against each other through the fabric of his briefs with Tony bent over him like this.

"Maybe one or two of them would have the sense to leave and never come back,” Bucky stutters out. If he focuses on how much he hates those people and how much he hates Tony’s corporate life, maybe he can hold out just a little longer. His hands seem to have other ideas though, and he glares at them as they make their way down Tony’s body to find his ass. Oh. Oh fuck. He’s wearing his plug. Jesus Henry Christ, this man does not play fair.

“Good thing you got that plug in ya, I could just rip it out in front of them, toss it on the table before I take you, all wet and open for me. Just slide in and take my pleasure, uh? And you’d just let me, all them sittin’ there watching ya.” The full body shiver tells Bucky all he needs to know about how Tony feels about this, and he smirks as Tony lets out a needy little moan. “What else, baby.” he urges, “Come on, tell me more.” 

Tony sits up, and Bucky takes some pride in the fact that he’s not the only one fighting to collect himself here. “I’ve been thinking about making a suit with a plug built in,” he says, and he sounds like he’s talking about updating JARVIS or some damn thing, so casual. “It would be modeled on your cock, of course. That way you could fuck me even when I’m flying.” As he’s talking, Tony’s hands have made their way down Bucky’s briefs, and he swallows thickly as rough and calloused fingers surround him. He watches Tony stare at his cock, and realizes that it’s the way he stares at his metal arm sometimes. Shit. Like… a scientist. Motherfucker actually wanted to make a dildo of him. Something in Bucky snaps at that, and he laughs, his eyes wide, the noise free and unrestrained. 

“You,” he growls, finally sitting up, “are an absolute slut. ...Also insane.” He wraps his metal arm around Tony’s back and rolls them over, the movement slightly too fast. Tony’s eyes widen, but then he grins, his legs coming up to wrap around Bucky’s waist. 

“No, just crazy for my man,” Tony murmurs.

“Crazy for my cock maybe,” Bucky shoots back with a devious grin. He rolls his hips so their cocks grind against each other, the little noises Tony makes driving him wild. 

“Crazy for you, always,” Tony breaths out, almost painfully sincere. 

“I’m gonna give you a choice now, can you handle that?” Sometimes, he couldn’t. Sometimes it was too much to be given freedom in these moments, it makes him shut down. Trauma is funny like that. 

Today though, today was a good day, for both of them. 

“Mm? What do you have in mind, handsome?”

“Come, or cock,” Bucky smirks, before dipping down to nip at Tony’s collarbone. “Want me in ya, or do you wanna come?” He lifts up his head just in time to see Tony’s face screw up into an adorable little confused and conflicted pout. 

They’re frozen like that for a moment, just watching each other before Tony finally swallows thickly and says, “Cock. I want you.” And fuck, if Bucky couldn’t just ravage him right there, just like that. He contains himself, for a little longer, and pulls himself off of Tony. 

He goes over to their nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and tossing it perfectly next to Tony’s head. “Show me,” he orders, “open yourself up for me.” He peels his briefs the rest of the way off, and almost goes back down to the floor, but Tony’s already standing and moving him over to the sofa. 

“Come on, take a seat,” Tony urges him, and Bucky just nods. His eyes are blown, and he sits there, stupefied by Tony’s confidence. When Tony gets that look on his face, that confidence that ain’t play, that’s real, it’s fucking intoxicating. 

Tony straddles him, and Bucky’s hands start to run up his side, but Tony bats him away. “That’s my man,” Bucky says, voice low and husky now, “So good for me, show me everything.” He doesn’t miss the way Tony blushes at the praise, how it makes his cock twitch as his hands move behind him to move the plug he’s been wearing. 

Bucky groans a long and needy noise when Tony just plays with it, moving it in and out of himself, and won’t even let Bucky get a proper good look. His muscles twitch with the effort of not interrupting him, and he stares at Tony’s face, watching the pleasure of teasing himself overcome his lover.

They stay like this for far too long in Bucky’s personal opinion, and by the time Tony has three fingers in himself, Bucky’s cock is hard and leaking, constantly twitching at every little noise and movement Tony makes. He will never get used to the perfect balance of arrogant and undone that Tony becomes in moments like this.

Finally, fucking finally, Tony bends down to whisper in Bucky’s ear. “I’m going to let you fuck me now, Mr. Barnes,” and Bucky could sob with relief. 

“I’m a very lucky man,” he breathes out, his hand now wrapped around his cock, because seriously, who’s idea was it to tease this out again? Fuck. “Tell me how you want it,” he groans, “I wanna hear you say it. Hard and fast? Slow and pretty? Cause my cock is all you get, but it’s all for you, sweet thing.” 

The moment the words are out of him, Tony is kissing him like it’s the last chance he’ll ever get, their teeth clinking and the taste of blood in his mouth. 

“Slow and pretty, I want you to beg,” Tony says, and Bucky’s going to die. This is actually how he dies, he’s sure of it. Tony bats Bucky’s hand away, and takes his cock in his own. Bucky can only watch as Tony takes complete control, lining himself up over him.

He’s practically shaking as Tony teases him, moving his cock around his hole. When he finally pushes down onto him, the groan that comes out of Bucky feels otherworldly. “Come on, pretty thing,” he gasps out, “Get down on me. Need to be inside you. Need more. Need more than that, sugar.” His accent is entirely old world Brooklyn now, sex has a way of bringing that out of him, his voice becoming low and dirty as he begs Tony for more. 

He knows that voice has an effect on Tony too, his toes curling and a small whimpering noise escaping him as Bucky speaks. Tony grips his metal shoulder, and fuck, Bucky sees heaven as he pushes down, slowly seating himself on Bucky’s cock. 

“Mm, you should stay there,” Tony gasps out, “I could live like this.” Tony is already looking deliciously undone, and it’s taking every ounce of Bucky’s willpower not just to take over and slam up into him. Thankfully, Tony doesn’t seem to mean it, and he rolls his hips in a way that makes Bucky shudder and gasp. He grabs Bucky’s cock, and somewhat awkwardly adjusts himself until he’s finally on his knees on the sofa and Bucky could fucking scream with happiness at that, because he’s finally gonna move proper. And he does. Oh, fuck, he does. His mouth becomes that beautiful little ‘O’ shape, and he’s making those perfect little breathy noises. The heat surrounding Bucky is too much and not enough all at once. 

“Oh that’s it, doll. That’s my turtle dove. Come on, baby. Move so pretty for me, fuck. Fuck, you’re so good. So sweet. Look at that pretty fucking face, them needy little angel eyes.” And he can’t stop. Telling Tony how amazing he was feels as natural as breathing. His body is vibrating with need, a desperate plea for more, and it’s as though his words could somehow release the tension that Tony is building in him with his slow teasing movements. 

Tony’s nails scratch at his shoulders, and pre-come is practically pouring from his cock, and one day, one day Bucky swears he’s gonna find out if he can make the man come with just his words. 

“S’good,” Tony gasps out, and his forehead touches Bucky’s. He can feel the light sheen of sweat already covering Tony, and it makes him love this all the more, how hard Tony is working for him. He tilts his head up, stealing a quick kiss before breaking it so he can watch Tony’s pleasure. 

Tony’s moving in short little thrusts now, mewling and whimpering. 

“Oh,” Bucky practically growls, feeling the power fall back to his side of the court, “you found it, didn’t ya?” Tony’s eyes meet his and they’re so wide, so open and vulnerable. “Found that pretty little spot that makes ya go crazy. Go on, pretty dove. Keep playin’ right there. Use my cock. Wanna see you fall apart on it.” Tony nods at him urgently, moving faster and more disjointed, wet choked noises coming out of him as he starts to lose himself. “Just… don’t get too close, huh?” Bucky says with a smirk, and Tony whimpers. 

Tony’s eyes are scrunched closed now, and Bucky can see him worrying the inside of his cheek. Shakily, he sits up, and instead of those short little movements, he steadies himself on Bucky’s shoulders and pushes deep, sitting all the way down on him once again. Tony could have been a fucking pornstar with the noise he makes as Bucky fills him up and the stream of pretty words Bucky was managing dies, replaced with just, “o-oh, fuck.” 

He can no longer contain his hands, he needs, he needs. “Ahuvi,” Bucky moans as he grabs Tony’s hips. Tony looks down at him and gives him a little nod, and fuck that’s all the permission he needs. He grips Tony’s hips hard enough that at least the metal hand is going to leave bruises, and he holds him up, just high enough that he’s almost off Bucky’s dick.

He holds Tony steady like that, lifting up into him, his hips snapping hard and fast. “pozvol' mne uslyshat' tebya,” he urges. Tony’s giving him that look though, and he processes what he says before fixing it. “Wanna hear you,” he groans out, translating quickly, “Lemme hear you.” 

Tony has his hands on Bucky’s wrists now, using them to steady himself as Bucky takes what he needs. Bucky loves the way they’re squeezing, Tony’s nails biting into him as his moans become louder. “Please, please, I need you. Ti amo! Please, please, please!” Oh fuck. Tony’s begging now and Bucky can’t find words, it’s so beautiful. He just nods at him, grunting as he moves faster, his stomach filled with heat as he gets close. 

Tony’s babbling and begging doesn’t stop and his eyes are wet and glassy. One look at that and Bucky’s done. He comes with a groan, slamming Tony down onto his cock and twisting his hands into his hair, kissing him as he fills him up. 

It’s only when the kiss breaks that Bucky realizes that Tony’s sobbing, and Bucky pulls him close, letting him rest his head on Bucky’s shoulder as Bucky keeps moving inside him, just small little jerks as he comes down. He can’t help but chuckle a little though, as with each movement Tony’s crys become needier and poutier. 

Tony pulls away, and Bucky’s confused for a moment, before he realizes that the man is desperately trying not to let either of their two bodies touch his cock. He laughs lowly at that. “Aww, how is my man? Still needy?” 

“Yes!” Tony nearly shouts, and Bucky chuckles again, rubbing his back to sooth him. It doesn’t seem to help though, as Tony starts clawing at his back, and gripping the sofa behind them. 

“Think I like you like this. Wanna keep feeling it, or do you need me to stop?” Bucky’s face crinkles as he smells burnt toast and hears popping. Uh, oh. He broke Tony. Now Tony’s breaking the house. Again. Tony’s still whimpering and crying, awkwardly pulling his stomach away as he tries to hug onto Bucky. “Both?” he sniffles out, and Bucky can’t help the affectionate laughter that falls out of him once more. 

Gently, he stands, lifting Tony with him before turning and laying him on the edge of the sofa. Tony grumbles and groans at him, wiping at his eyes, but the sounds of the house slowly frying have stopped, so he takes that as a good sign. He kneels on the floor in front of him, meeting his eyes before hooking each of Tony’s legs over his shoulders, and parting his cheeks. Seeing his come leak out of the other man makes him feel lusty and needy all over again, and he dives in. Tony squirms, and he thinks for a moment he’s going to ask Bucky to stop. No matter how many times Bucky waxes poetic about it, Tony still has his self conscious moments about Bucky’s face being so close to his hole. It seems to pass though, as Bucky opens him up easily with his tongue, lapping up the mess he so rudely made there. 

He’s so lost in his task that he doesn’t even consider stopping until he hears Tony’s desperate begging above him. “Please, please I’m t-trying to be good!” Bucky glances up, and sees Tony absolutely soaked in sweat, muscles shaking as he grips the sofa above his head. 

He sits back on his ankles, and wipes some come off the side of his mouth with his metal fingers, staring at Tony as he licks them clean. When Tony starts to sob again, he gets back on the couch next to him, pulling him into his lap. “Come here,” he murmurs, “I know, I know darling. That was hard work, hm? But you are good. You did so good for me, sweet thing.”

The whole time he talks, Tony makes beautiful broken whimpers, sniffling into Bucky’s neck. “Please, please, please,” is all he can hear being mumbled as he rubs Tony’s back and strokes his hand through his hair. 

“My good man, doin’ so good for me,” he repeats. His cock is hard again, Tony’s desperation forever the most intoxicating thing, but he ignores it. “Now,” he muses, to himself as much as Tony, “Should I leave you like this? So you’re desperate and ready to be bent over whenever or I want? Or should I give in to my poor man, hm?” 

Oops. He might have broken him. Tony sobs again at that, a desperate, “I can’t!” and he’s shaking like a leaf, poor dear. But then, he starts. Beautiful man that he is, he starts rutting into Bucky’s stomach, mewling and making needy noises, like he can’t fucking control it, like this is just primal need. Bucky may come from just that. Fuck.

“There,” he says low and breathy as he watches Tony completely fall apart, “now that’s how you show me what a slut you are. Perfect.” He doesn’t try to stop Tony, but pulls back just a little, so he can look him in the eyes. “Choose again. Cock or come.” 

“C-come!” Tony all but sobs out, and Bucky hisses, Tony’s fingernails digging into his sides, dragging down his body as Tony keeps grinding against his abs. 

"Well then come on," he smirks, watching Tony intently as he humps him. "Come for me. Just like that. Let's see it, pretty." 

Tony whines, blushing and hiding his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck. He’s so deliciously desperate and needy, Bucky feels fucking high with it. “There ya go. Just like that,” Bucky breathes into his ear, not so cruel as to make Tony come out of his hiding place in his neck. It had taken such a damn long time to get to this point, the trust it took for someone like Tony to come undone was no small thing, and even now it is a delicate balance. Sometimes letting him hide is the best way to ensure he doesn’t feel like he has to perform. 

He feels the wetness on his shoulder before he hears Tony’s tears, and rubs his back as the man shakes as he squirms and writhes on him. “Just for me, turtle dove. Come on, sweet thing. My heart, my home. You can do it, you can make a mess all over me. So good for me. So fucking good,” he soothes. 

Bucky grunts and bites his lip as Tony scratches down his back hard enough to leave small little red trails behind, staring up at the ceiling as Tony ruts hard and fast. It almost feels out of nowhere, like it surprises Tony as much as him, the quiet shocked gasp that escapes the man as Bucky feels warm come coat his stomach. 

Most people expect Tony to be a loud lover, and he can be at times. But generally, he’s like this. His orgasms are almost always quiet little things where he hides his face and hunches his whole body in as if to hide away for a moment, as if he doesn’t deserve this pleasure. 

The moment he feels it, he wraps his arms around Tony, hugging him close. He knows from experience that the moment right after is the easiest to fall into the darkness, and he’s going to keep Tony right here, with him. He couldn’t give less of a shit about the sticky mess between them, kissing Tony’s head and murmuring a constant stream of praise as Tony comes down from his desperate high. 

Eventually, Tony seems to recover, as Bucky feels him start to pepper kisses along his collarbone and neck. He hums softly into the kisses, carding fingers through Tony's hair. “Ma'lach,” he whispers, almost reverent, before breaking out into a slow smile, a small amazed laugh escaping him. “You are… fuckin’ incredible, you know that?” Tony has tried to convince others before, but no one believes them, how often Bucky laughs, even just small huffs like this. How often  _ Tony _ can make him laugh. Bucky is perfectly content with that noise being something just for Tony, and it’s also damn amusing watching him try to convince others. Bucky can be honest with Tony, the way he can’t with the world. And lately, honest looks a lot like happy. 

“Incredible,” Tony agrees, mumbling into his neck, “And messy.” 

“Yes, very messy,” he agrees, “We should shower. Nice and warm.” 

Tony makes pouty grumbling noises at that, his hand moving between them, wiggling around. Soon, he finds Bucky’s cock, and Bucky rolls his eyes. “Insufferable nuisance,” he growls. Tony just quirks an eyebrow; he’s never been very good at leaving Bucky’s hard cock alone for long.

“Yes, you! You and my cock,” he replies to the man’s sassy face. For all the envy Tony has thrown towards his ability to get… ready to go, so to speak, it really is more inconvenient than not. 

He puts his metal arm on the back of the couch, lifting them both with a grunt. “Come on,” he huffs as Tony wraps his legs around him like a spider monkey, “you can play with your toys in the shower.” Tony makes this pleased little noise, kissing on Bucky’s neck and tickling him with his stubble. 

“Quit,” he laughs as he walks around awkwardly, getting them both towels and making their way to the bathroom. It takes a bit of maneuvering, but he eventually manages to get the water running in the shower. “Can we get in, huh?” he asks, trying to pull Tony off him. 

“Mmmpf,” comes the reply, as Tony just clings harder. Bucky growls dramatically, leaning forward and taking a rather dramatic, but not at all hard bite of Tony’s shoulder. “Get,” he says, slapping his ass. 

“Tsc, let me blow you already,” is Tony’s only reply. Bucky sighs a mock long suffering sigh and steps into the shower as carefully as he can with his spider monkey still clinging. He lets the water hit Tony’s back and lets his arms go, so Tony can slide off of him whenever he’s ready. After much more grumbling, Tony seems to relax under the water, and goes boneless, somehow sliding off of Bucky and onto his knees in one fluid motion. 

“Babe, I’m good, you don’t have to..” Oh. Jesus Henry Christ, “fuck.” Bucky reaches up, moving the stream of water higher, so it wasn’t in Tony’s face before running his hand through Tony’s wet hair. 

Tony pops off his cock, looking up at Bucky smugly. “I know, but I want to,” he all but moans out, before going back to doing that fucking magical thing he does with his tongue. Bucky closes his eyes, leaning his head back, before snapping it back to look down at Tony. Did that motherfucker just wink at him? He laughs, the sound turning into a groan. Little damn devil. He goes from sobbing and needy to self assured and owning what he’s doing in 0.3 seconds flat. Confusing and amazing, addicting. 

“Jesus doll,” he husks out, petting Tony’s hair and cheek. The water is running down his back and he’s feeling soft and sweet and sentimental, and Tony is still working on his cock like he’s going to suck his soul out. “Could watch you like this all day, lover,” he murmurs, running his thumb over Tony’s cheek. 

It doesn’t take long for him to realize that this isn't enough. This isn’t what he wants. He wants this to be slow and lazy, wants Tony to fucking live down there, and the shower just really ain’t designed for that. He grabs his body wash and a cloth, and starts rubbing himself down with quick efficiency that one can only learn in the army. He nearly chokes when Tony swirls his tongue right as Bucky starts washing his face, bubbles all in his mouth. 

He glares down, and Tony’s fucking laughing around his dick. Bucky narrows his eyes, and leans down to pull Tony up onto his feet. “Up, time to wash,” he orders, laughing himself now as Tony fusses and squirms like a damn child. 

“Alright, alright!,” Tony huffs as Bucky scrubs him down quickly and efficiently. He shuts the shower off, the whole thing only lasting minutes, which, while normal to Bucky, is a less than luxurious experience for Tony. 

“You’re grumpy when you’re hard,” Tony continues when Buck throws a towel at his head.

“M’never grumpy,” Bucky growls, much like a grump, drying himself off, feeling a little silly with his still hard cock bouncing as he moved around to get dry. 

Tony starts to walk to the bed, and Bucky narrows his eyes. With a huge dramatic roll of his own, Tony dries off a bit better. Bucky was weird about the bed. It was a… thing. It’s a safe space. Clean and perfect. Tony may tease him about being grumpy now, but one of the stupid fights they first got into was a grease ridden Tony disrupting Bucky’s soft, clean, perfect bed. 

Tony blows a kiss at him with mock sweetness, pulling on one of Bucky’s shirts as Bucky flops entirely naked on the soft pillows and blankets. 

“You know, no matter how much you suck, it’s just gonna wake back up,” Bucky says mildly, moving around in his pile of fluff to get comfortable, “always so determined.” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Tony smirks.

“Just get down there and do what you’re gonna do, sugar,” he laughs, playfully pushing Tony’s head down. He pulls a blanket over his chest, covering Tony’s head, keeping them both warm and safe, and relaxes into Tony’s beautiful obsession. 


End file.
